


Preparing - What You Missed

by AnabielVriskaMars



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:33:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27540853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnabielVriskaMars/pseuds/AnabielVriskaMars
Summary: What happens in Ch 30 of The Two of Us - Sin
Relationships: Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	Preparing - What You Missed

**Author's Note:**

> I moved the sin to a separate work

_“Do you ever change, kitty?” She asked, but her voice sounded drier than she wanted. As a throwaway gesture, she scratched him under the chin. Instinctively, Adrien exposed his throat a little to allow for her fingertips._

_When he opened his eyes, they were sober and intense._

_“Do you want me to?”_

_The awkwardness died with her smile. There was nothing she didn’t love about Adrien, and every minute of him reminded him of that._

_“I wouldn’t change a single hair on your head for the world, Adrien.” She allowed her hand to slip from his chin to his cheek, and caressed his cheekbone with her thumb lovingly. His hand touched her wrist softly, as if wanting to keep her there, in that place of affection. His eyes seemed brighter and his face full of emotion –something unguarded that she remembered seeing that day as she watched him wake up._

_He allowed his fingers to intertwine with hers and stepped closer._

_“You mean that?” He barely asked, knowing that deep inside of him he was as starved for touch as he was for her words, and suddenly she was overflowing with the need to give him everything._

_She shifted her body and closed the space between them, disregarding her poor state in clothing. For some reason, she felt comfortable enough around Adrien being exposed._

_She watched, fascinated, as her other hand grew a will of its own and housed itself on Adrien’s shoulder. He watched her movements, too, as if only now realizing the position they had found themselves in. She nodded._

_“I wouldn’t trade you for anything.” She said simply, and only had to move two inches before Adrien caught her lips._

The kiss was soft at first. Hesitant. They were dancing on the edge of a knife and they knew it. How could they each know what the other was thinking?

But Marinette, _brave_ Marinette, made the first move. She pressed her body against Adrien, as if giving him a cue, which he thankfully understood—she didn’t think she’d be able to voice a thought like this.

Once permitted, Adrien wrapped his arms around her small frame like she was a lifeboat and he was drowning. He held on to her for dear life, and she did just the same. And just like that, the kiss evolved—they were in this together, and their lips wanted to share this, if not with words, with their contact.

Adrien was the first to part his lips, and Marinette followed suit. He pulled her by the waist until they couldn’t be closer, and she felt the knot in the towel start to give away. He must’ve felt it too, for he separated from her, just the slightest bit—enough to speak against her lips.

“Tell me to stop,” he begged. But Marinette wasn’t strong enough to comply.

“Don’t you dare,” she whispered against his lips, and he crashed against her once again.

This time there was no hesitation, and no leeway. They were both perfectly aware of where they were going, and they were going hand in hand. Marinette pulled him with her as she stepped backwards, feeling the towel give away almost completely as her legs touched the edge of the bed, closer than she thought it was. Unprepared, she tripped, crying out and almost falling off the bed.

But Adrien, sweet, perfect Adrien, caught her precisely and lifted her with absolutely no effort whatsoever, depositing her in the bed with a smile still clinging to his lips.

“Clumsy as ever, Princess.” He whispered, and Marinette laughed breathlessly.

“What do you want me to say?” She tightened her arms around him. “I don’t have eyes in my backside.”

Adrien shook his head, and though there was a smile on his lips, the look in his eyes was nothing short of intense and heated.

“You don’t need them,” he said simply. “I will always watch your back.”

Her hug gave away as she ran her fingers through his hair and her left hand rested on his cheek, thumb gently grazing his cheekbone. “And I, yours.”

Using the moment of lucidity they were both having, Adrien asked a question that terrified him.

“Are you sure about this, Mari?”

“I’m never sure about anything,” she smiled, “except this.”

She pulled him down and kissed her again, and finally, all reservations were cast away as the towel hit the floor, forgotten.

Adrien’s hands roamed freely, the way they’d been wanting to for weeks now. He marveled at the softness of her skin and the small twitches of her body as he touched her softly. He caressed her back, her shoulders, her arms, all the while he didn’t stop kissing her. He held her breath as if he wanted her in his lungs, and that was the only way to breathe.

And Marinette—she wasn’t far behind. She pushed his jacket off as if it had insulted her, and he allowed it to fall to the ground before wrapping himself up around her again. Finally, bravely, he ventured to caress her backside slowly and carefully, making his way from the small of her back and allowing her to retract consent should she want to.

Marinette smiled against his lips before pulling one of her arms from around him and grabbing him by the wrist. Adrien froze for a moment, but all she did was push his hand downward, _exactly_ where it wanted to be.

And well—Adrien is just a man.

Permission fully granted, he growled against her lips as he pushed himself towards the bed to be on top of her and allowed both his hands to slip under her back and touch her exactly how he wanted to, with no reservations. Little by little, walls of propriety and nervousness fell away, thrown aside like the shirt she was now removing. He allowed himself to pull back from the kiss to look at her face for a moment before moving a stray strand of hair from over her eyes.

“What?” Mari asked, breathless. Her cheeks were flushed and her lips were plump, and she had never seemed more lovely. Adrien smiled.

“What? I can’t look at my wife?” He asked teasingly. Bravery grew with every beat of his heart as he pulled back from her and allowed his eyes to travel down from her face.

He lost his breath as he took her in. Her chest was as flushed as her face, and she was as out of breath as he felt. She looked nervous—unsure of his reaction.

So, gentleman as he was, Adrien made _sure_ she never had a reason to doubt again.

He pounced.

His hands grew a will of their own and touched her hips. He balanced himself on his right arm and allowed the left one touched the supple skin of her belly and he felt her convulse. He pulled back and raised an eyebrow.

“You’re joking.” His voice was strained but somehow humor filtered through. Marinette blushed more, if it was possible.

“I’m ticklish!” She defended, trying to scowl. The smile was too set on her lips to allow it though. Adrien smiled so much like Chat Noir that Marinette knew she was in trouble.

“Oh yeah?” He grinned, unguarded. Marinette didn’t have time to answer before he pulled back from her face and attacked her belly with kisses.

“Adrien!” She laughed freely, convulsing. “Adrien, stop!”\

But for the first time, he ignored her. He kissed her and kissed her until she was breathless, and then he pulled up, smile still clinging on his lips as he looked down at her.

“Do you surrender, my Lady?”

The thought that she was having sex with Chat Noir was only briefly in her head, followed by the thought that she was having sex with _Adrien_ , both pushed aside by the thought that she was with the most wonderful person she had met.

“Oh, I’m getting payback!” She pushed him off of her and against the bed, and Adrien allowed it, collapsing with laughter as she climbed on top of him and peppered his face with kisses. She kissed his cheeks and lips and eyelids. She kissed his nose and chin and jawline and his smile never disappeared, traces of laughter still on his mouth. She traced his jawline down until his neck, and felt the strongest urge to _bite_ , so she did. Adrien shuddered, and she felt it. She smiled and pulled back.

“Oh,” she smirked. “I’m not the only one who’s ticklish, am I?”

Adrien was the one to flush this time. “I have a very sensitive neck.”

Marinette grinned. “Good.”

She attacked his neck relentlessly, kissing and biting everywhere. She felt him gasp and squirm, and his fingers twitch against her back.

“Mari,” he hissed, “no hickeys.”

Marinette laughed. “Spoilsport.”

He pushed her off him and followed suit. “Let’s see how you like it when the tables are turned!” He ravished her neck and left her no time to counter as he did. But the laughter in her lips began sounding breathier, and soon, giggles gave away to sighs.

“Adrien,” she whispered, a sentence in an of itself. Adrien stilled. Marinette instantly felt self conscious. “Adrien?”

Adrien pulled back and looked down at her again. “Say it again.”

Marinette blinked a couple of times until understanding dawned on her. She smirked. “Touch me like that again and you won’t have to command it.”

Where did this bravery _come_ from?

Well, _that_ didn’t matter because it did the trick quite nicely. Adrien attacked her neck with a purpose, his hands roaming confidently across her body. His right hand settled on a breast, kneading with a strength that was only on the edge of control, the left one all but clawing at her backside.

“Adrien,” she sighed again.

“Hm?” He didn’t stop biting.

“Pants.” Was all she could muster.

But Adrien, against his nature, did not comply. “Not yet,” he said. Marinette was about to ask, but she understood as he felt his lips leave her neck to trace a trail of soft bites and kisses down her chest. Her hands flew to his scalp, rubbing it appreciatively. When he pulled her breast to his mouth, she all but cried, her back arching against him.

It was amazing, how his mere touch was enough to send her into a frenzy. Because there was something underneath the lust—it was reverence. Appreciation. _Love_. Everything inside his touch was love, and it was almost overwhelming.

His left hand began migrating down her body, slowly and hesitantly, but with a clear goal in mind. It stopped at her belly button and he let go of her breast, breathing against it.

“Can I?” He asked.

“ _God,_ yes.”

He needed no more encouragement as he dipped his hand right between her legs.

And _now_ she squirmed.

“Oh Go— _Adrien_ ,” she moaned, her nails digging into his scalp and back. When he let a finger in, she was pretty sure she began seeing stars.

He smirked against her skin and pulled back to look at her face, shit eating grin in place.

“What? You look like you wanna say something.” His speech dropped some of its formality, and now she wasn’t sure where Adrien ended and Chat began, and she did not care in the least.

She opened her mouth to say something, but he slid another finger inside, moving them slowly.

Marinette had _no idea_ how he had gotten this good. She also did not care in the least.

Her body was threatening to come undone, and she did all she could think of. She pushed Adrien back. Surprised, concern flickered across his face, but she didn’t give him time. In a second she straddled him, right below the hips. She was breathless and flushed and had revenge in her blood.

“You think you can just do that,” she said, half playfully. “And not get payback?”

Her hand slid casually up his leg, allowing a gentle touch with the back of her hand in exactly the right place. Adrien’s hips responded, but he tried to keep it out of his face. He was unsuccessful. His hands nested around her hips.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Princess,” he said, casually. But Marinette’s hands were already on his belt, undoing it with the dexterity of someone who knows exactly how to use her hands. “Up,” she said as she pulled his pants and underwear down. He complied, too hypnotized at this point to not do it.

Marinette cast away his pants and settled herself between his legs, grabbing him with just the tip of her forefinger and thumb.

“Now,” she said. “What should I do?” She wondered mockingly, but just the press of her fingers was enough to get Adrien going.

“Wha—atever you fee-eel like,” he tried not to stutter and failed miserably.

“I think I’d like to do—this.” She wrapped her entire hand around him with a firm grip. Adrien couldn’t stop his hips from bucking forward.

“ _Fuck_ ,” it wasn’t very Adrien-like to swear, but the situation really called for it. “Mari—”

“No ‘Princess?’” She asked, beginning slow ministrations. “No ‘my Lady?’”

But the stimulus was too much for him, and he pounced, throwing her over to the side and toppling over with her. Marinette squealed in delight and laughter as he did, and he chuckled as well. The laughter finally stopped as he help herself over her and looked down into her eyes, disheveled hair haloing her on the pillow.

“You are the most beautiful woman I have ever met,” he said simply, but Marinette didn’t blush this time. Instead, she allowed her hand to rest on his cheek.

“I love you, Adrien.”

Adrien was pretty sure he’d died and gone to heaven, and he was perfectly happy with that.

“I love you too, Marinette.” Not Mari, not Princess, and not My Lady. _Marinette_. Her entire name for her entire self.

She smiled a little. “Do the honors?” She asked awkwardly, but Adrien smiled fully.

Gingerly he placed herself between her legs in exactly the right position. He looked at her for reassurance one last time and she nodded, and then, inch by meaningful inch, he slid in.

The moans that escaped his lips were only vaguely shaped like her name. Marinette, on the other side, pressed her lips together, as if scared to make too much noise. She dug her nails in his back.

“I want to hear you,” Adrien begged, and Marinette was only too gone to comply.

They began moving slowly, one against the other, sighs barely resolving in words.

“ _God_ , Adrien,” she cried, and he kissed her hard. His hand found hers and he tangled their fingers together, wanting to join their hands, their lips and their bodies. He wanted them to be as close as they could possibly be, and then even closer.

Because Marinette had scared the shadows of solitude that had once threatened him. She cast a light so bright, shadows were gone. He wanted her—all of her, forever.

“Marinette,” he groaned, and she knew everything he wanted to say.

“I love you,” she said breathlessly, and so, _so_ vulnerably that Adrien might’ve… no, he had no idea what he might’ve done. He didn’t want to know anything outside this moment.

“I love you,” he whispered again.

They moved together, progressively faster until he felt her skin twitch and knew what was coming. With that in mind, he thrust harder and faster, and when she came unraveled, he felt her nails claw down his back and her teeth dig on his shoulder to stop the cries. He grabbed the headboard of the bed and followed her not a moment later.

He slumped over her, exhausted, and she wrapper her arms around him, peppering kisses on his cheek and temple.

“That was…” he didn’t know what to say.

“Yeah.” She understood anyway.

He lay on her chest for a few moments, hearing the drumming of her heartbeat against his ear while her fingers played with his hair.

He had never felt more loved as he fell asleep in her arms.


End file.
